k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagare Hisui
Nagare Hisui '(比水 流, ''Hisui Nagare) was the Fifth and Green King, as well as being known as the Ever-Changing King as opposed to how Adolf K. Weismann is known as the Eternal King, and ran the Green Clan, <jungle>. He had the ability to channel himself through a green bird named Kotosaka, and used him as a medium for communication. He was the strongest King, in terms of influence and power, among the seven Kings.GoRA Official Twitter Appearance Nagare was a pale young man with heterochromia iridum, his right eye blue and his left eye green, dark green, messy short hair, with his bangs covering his left eye. His apparel for the most part goes unseen, as he was restrained by long, teal straight-jacket left unfastened only at the bottom, with a tattered, ripped hem revealing yellowed leg restraints and dark blue strapped sandals. The restraints of this apparel keep his powers from going out of control.K Dream of Green, chapter 3 He sits in a white, blue, and black wheelchair, which is accessorized with much technology. Notably buttons of different colours on each side: a red triangle, inverted blue triangle, and green square, however their functions are unknown. Across his lap sits a digital pad. When Nagare unleashes his power, his appearance changed drastically. His Aura destroys the straitjacket confining him, revealing his outfit. He wears flowing white clothes, including a white shirt with an upturned collar and edged hem. The sleeves of his shirt are loosely sewn together by blue fabric shaped like the letter X, and the ends are ruffled. This stitching also occurs on his mid-back. Over his white trousers, he wears some sort of white robe or skirt. He completes the outfit with a white, unevenly tied scarf long enough to hang past his knees. His hair also glows pure white. His left eye is shown as green, and both eyes are slitted.K Return of Kings: Episode 6 A month after the Dresden Slate's release, its surging power keeps Nagare's hair white, and he changes into an outfit similar to his previous one, but in black. Personality Despite being a King, unlike the strong bonding relationship of Kings and clansmen shown by other longtime rival clans such as the Blue and Red, Nagare seems willing to put his clansmen in risky situations but also has faith that they can carry it out. This is evident when he was willing to put Douhan Hirasaka, who is considered an esteemed clansman based on her abilities, in a dangerous situation by activating 's bomb despite how she was still in the area where she would likely be caught by the blast radius; Douhan was apparently surged with both disbelief and anger as she was unaware of how her King would easily make such decisions. Thus, Nagare likely sees his Clansmen as either capable of taking care of themselves or possibly just another step to his goals. Along with this, Nagare is a blunt man, with forward instructions and plans. Nagare does not seem to care how much loyalty any of his lower Clansmen have toward him, and is quick to use them for his own benefit, but doesn't seem to have any strong opposition to his clan. On the contrary, towards his J-Ranked Clansmen, Nagare has a calm, open and honest personality, and takes their eccentricity in stride. They act as a family unit and they not only respect him but cherish him. He appears to have great respect for Tenkei Iwahune, treating him like a father figure. He often supports Sukuna Gojo's enthusiasm for video games, even congratulating him on leveling up in a game when he was supposed to be listening to Nagare's game plan. Nagare entrusts several of his major missions to Yukari Mishakuji, who often also acts as a more disciplinary figure over Sukuna when the latter gets sidetracked from the focus of missions. Nagare overall has a very informal relationship with the three J-Ranks, however he treats them respectfully, and goes as far as to say that the Clan ought to have a Christmas celebration after obtaining the Dresden Slate. He uses Kotosaka as a way to see what goes on outside to compensate his being in a wheelchair, as well as a companion and trusted clansman. Hisui is skilled at manipulation, where he notably even manipulated the Colorless King into creating the later chaos that bloomed because of the advice the Green King gave him. However, it seems to be unintentional as he later says he has never thought about controlling people in response to being called manipulative and controlling. K Dream of Green: Chapter 1 Regardless, he has no qualms tasking his J-rank Clansmen with eliminating or killing larger threats to his plans. Alongside this, he has a very childlike personality and seems to genuinely believe his plans are for the best and firmly believes in the good results over the negative that could arise, without bearing any ill will.GORA official twitter He believes in every human being "free", and craves for a world where everyone has their own power. He is well aware of the risks involved in this dream of his, and accepts the 'natural selection' it would inevitably bring. K Dream of Green: Chapter 1 Nagare displays an honest demeanor, answering questions without suspicion or hesitation, even when talking to his enemies, such as Anna or Shiro, or a new companion. K Return of Kings: Episode 6K Return of Kings: Episode 7K Dream of Green: Chapter 1K Return of Kings: Episode 9 He is welcoming to anyone who reaches J-Rank, as shown with Sukuna. He talks to him gently and answers all questions he has, and accusations, with a calm face. K Dream of Green: Chapter 1 and appreciates people who think outside the box, overlooking "cheating" and "playing the system", finding it amusing. K Return of Kings: Episode 10 Nagare has the outlook of a child, playing a game, and wanting to do the best for others. He is confused at the concept of being more special than others as a King, and believes everyone should be equal and on the same level, able to pursue their own dreams and goals wholeheartedly. K Dream of Green: Chapter 1 Although childish, Nagare is extremely intelligent, knowing when to withdraw from a plan when a major part of it changes. Nagare has great respect for Adolf K. Weismann, and is the only King he acknowledges and respects before himself. GORA official twitter This was part of why he went to great lengths to capture Anna Kushina, in order to use her divination powers to locate him.K - Countdown, Chapter 1 He also resorts to attempting to attack Weismann's Clansmen in order to draw him out, however, Neko is the exception, and he wants her brought back unharmed, since he feels they are similar in terms of both being incredibly powerful beings whose current identities are deeply affected by said powers. His enthusiasm over the Silver King's eventual return is one mixed of anger and relief. Nagare's main reason for obtaining the Silver King is to have him and his Clan join him in releasing the Slate's entire power and propel the evolution of mankind. However when the Silver King refuses, Nagare easily resorts to declaring war against him.K Return of Kings: Episode 5 History 14 years ago, Nagare was found by Tenkei Iwafune amongst the destruction after the incidents of Kagutsu Crater. Though, when he was found, his heart was impaled by a large piece of rock and was thought to have dead. However, it was also then Nagare's power as the Green King awakened, the Sword of Damocles appeared on the sky and his life was preserved.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 He previously challenged the Gold King, claiming to want to "challenge the final boss". His power was enough to rival the Gold King's, but ultimately the battle ended in his defeat. Afterwards, Nagare's activities as a present King diminished greatly, and he left much of the fulfillment of his ambitions to Clansmen and missions issued via 's social media website. He suffers from a disability keeping him restrained to his wheelchair, and is familiar with Neko's own history. He refers to her as Miyabi Ameno, and claims they are "similar".K Return of Kings: Episode 3 Plot Abilities '''Green Aura: As the Green King, Nagare Hisui has a powerful offensive green aura that comes along with the ray / electricity. Due to him losing his heart as a result of the Kagutsu Crater incident, he has lost what is considered his physical limiter and as such he became able to push his abilities to the extreme, enabling him to even rival the Gold King's strength at one point. However, his life force is only sustained because of his powers as a King and thus he has a time limit for how long he can maintain his full-strength. His full-strength could be defined as using up everything he has in that short time limit before leaving himself with little strength remaining, barely enough to keep him alive. Regardless, he is one of the most powerful Kings, physically and in terms of influence.GoRA Official Twitter Using his power appears to energize and stimulate Nagare, as it is seen with a feral, cat-like smile before using it, and smiled wickedly late in his transformed state with a canine visible. Mediumship: Nagare is able to communicate and see the outside world via using Kotosaka as a medium. Using this, Kotosaka's eyes often glow bright green, and his voice changes to Nagare's.K Missing Kings Transformation: When releasing his full power, Nagare exerts a huge amount of his Aura. Thus far, only his ability to transform in a lightning bolt has been shown, and he's capable of travelling at an incredibly fast rate, possibly breaking the sound barrier. Trivia *Although while in his unleashed state, Nagare's left eye appears green, he's earlier seen with both eyes being blue. It's possible that the difference is merely a product of his Aura channeling into his left eye, however usually this would affect both eyes.K Return of Kings: Episode 5 *Previously, the official Return of Kings website accidentally let a prior design of Nagare leak. This design had him in his normal clothing, standing without the wheelchair. References Navigation Category:King Category:Jungle Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased